


Steel and silk/Сталь и шелк

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, F/F, Female Kurapika, Female Kuroro Lucifer, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!Геней Редан ни разу не отпускал мстителей живыми.





	Steel and silk/Сталь и шелк

    Большое старинное поместье, красивый особняк с огромным количеством залов и уединённых комнат. Он принадлежал молодой мафиозной семье, недавно образованной и еще не имеющей должного признания. Да и костюмированный бал, который они сегодня устраивали, был слишком прост для верхушки мира мафии, в которую входил и глава клана Ностраде. Но слишком молода была Неон Ностраде — единственная дочь и наследница. Воспользовавшись важными переговорами отца с другими мафиози, молодая наследница сбежала на короткое время из особняка семьи и отдалась безудержному веселью, на какие-то мгновения вновь становясь обычной молодой девушкой, которой хочется гулять и веселиться. Однако ее ни на мгновенье не упускали из поля зрения — стоило одному из ее партнеров попробовать вывести зазевавшуюся девушку из круга танцующих, как тотчас их перехватила ловкая тень. Ее незадачливый кавалер отшатывается, стоит Курапике кинуть на него взгляд. Девушка кивает ей:  
  
— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец? — Неон лишь смеятся, опуская руки на талию стройной златовласой девушке в алой венецианской маске, позволяя вести в быстром танце. Всегда рядом, совершенно надежная и неописуемо прекрасная. Девушка может только мечтать походить на нее — завораживающие черты лица, золото волос, собранное в невероятную прическу, королевская осанка и тонкие, но сильные руки — смесь опасного и беззащитного, жестокого и нежного. Неон склоняется ближе к своей верной телохранительнице, вдыхает запах ее духов и смеется почти пьяно. Счастье искрится из ее глаз, когда Курапика выписывает с ней очередное па. Неон настолько поглощена их близостью, что не замечает серые глаза, жадно следящие за ними в зеркале. Но не упускает, как напрягается Курапика, крепче прижимая ее к себе. Сквозь музыку Неон слышит стук каблуков и мягко освобождается из объятий застывшей Курапики. Она поворачивается и замирает, почти пригвожденная к месту. Женщина, высокая и статная, грациозно двигается сквозь толпу. Серьги из сапфиров блестят в ушах, золотая полумаска на лице, заколка с бриллиантами в коротких черных волосах — эффектная хищница ступает по завоеванной территории. Неон любит красивые вещи, но эта женщина каждой порой источает опасность. Ей кажется, если она напряжется, то увидит черную дымку вокруг стройного тела, затянутого в фиолетовый шелк. Мужчины и женщины провожают ее взглядом, но она не удостаивает их вниманием — взгляд серых глаз направлен только на Курапику:  
  
— Я украду вашу прелестную партнершу на один танец, — Неон вздрагивает, слыша низкий, грудной голос незнакомки. Женщина не спрашивает, она константирует. И Неон завороженно смотрит на нее, не в силах отвернуться.  
  
      Курапика не отводит взгляд от Куроро. Не умей она себя контролировать, ее глаза запылали бы алым. Как эта стерва посмела явиться сюда, и как узнала, что они придут? Хоть сердце и требует драки, чтобы пустить кровь наглой паучихе, но она здесь не одна — в одном из углов притаился их невысокий азиат, недалеко вальсирует женщина с орлиным носом и огромный блондин с мрачным взглядом. Курапика бы сумела улизнуть, будь она одна, но с ней Неон. На парковке в машине ждут Сенрицу и Сквало, но они им не соперники. Как вывести Неон из-под удара? Ум ее лихорадочно ищет выход из капкана, перебирает варианты, не желая сдаваться дьяволице. Курапика сжимает губы, когда Куроро наклоняется к ней и шепчет в ухо:  
  
— Я не трону девчонку, если ты согласишься, Курапика, — она протягивает ей руку, бросая на Неон обманчиво-мягкий взгляд. — Это лишь на один танец, постарайтесь не заскучать, — Неон может лишь смотреть, как они уходят, запоздало понимая, что у нее трясутся ноги.  
  
      Куроро улыбается. В глубине ее глаз Курапика видит мрачное веселье и холодный расчет. Для нее не представляет интереса маленькая капризная девчонка, но пока она отпускает ее, давая Курапике выдохнуть. Не согласись она — судьба Неон была бы предрешена. Что для Труппы человеческая жизнь? И Курапика идет, ведомая сильной рукой.  
  
      Куроро не изменилась. Та же модная стрижка, те же сапфировые серьги, лишь крест на лбу замазан тональным кремом. Курапике хочется выцарапать ей глаза — графитно-серые, насмешливые, что приходят к ней в кошмарах. Или вырезать их, как эта ведьма сделала с Курута. Курапика бы забрала их себе, бережно храня в стеклянной тюрьме. Оставались бы они столь насмешливыми и непроницаемыми и после смерти? Куроро улыбается, словно читая ее мысли, впрочем, Курапика бы не удивилась, имей ведьма подобную способность. Куроро уверенно ведет ее, крепко сжимая тонкие пальцы на ее талии. Танец со смертью — девушка смотрит сквозь прорези маски, в сталь чужих глаз. Сколько не хорохорься Курута — ей она не соперница. Никто не в силах быть равной этой женщине, потому что она всегда впереди, всегда выше. Куроро — сталь в шелке, отравленный цветок. Как же ошибся бог, заточив мужскую волю и дьявольский ум в хрупкое, женское тело! Не зря Хисока исходил слюнями, мечтая столкнуться с ней. Курапика не настолько ослеплена свой ненавистью, чтобы не понимать ситуацию: она попала в ее паутину, и каждый шаг запутывает сильнее в ее сетях. Курута дышит лишь потому, что Куроро так захотела.  
  
— Знаешь, жалкое зрелище. Насколько же они самоуверены, раз думают, что все под их контролем? — Куроро кивает в сторону охраны. Курапика крепче сжимает хватку на чужом плече:  
  
— Что тебе нужно? — женщина смеется и прижимает ее крепче. Ей безразличны взгляды окружающих, сейчас она сосредоточена на маленькой нахальной принцессе в своих руках. Воробушек, сердито распушивший перышки, чтобы казаться больше перед огромным хищным ястребом. Птенчик, что только пробил скорлупу ей на один укус. Проще убить, не ждя ножа в спину. Хотя Курапика и тут удивила. Едва опасность коснулась ее друзей, мигом были забыты и месть, и ненависть. Ей импонировала ее позиция — окажись Паук в опасности, она бы не задумываясь отдала свою жизнь. Куроро стала интересна эта девчонка. Слишком красивая, слишком умная, молодая и горячая, готовая на все ради друзей. Пауки берут все, что приглянется и мстители не новость для них. Но ни разу Геней Редан не отпускал их живыми.  
  
— Я не намерена оставлять в живых угрозу, — нежно шепчет она, касаясь губами ушной раковины. Курапика замирает, шире распахивая глаза. Ее тело послушно подчиняется обманчиво-мягким рукам. — Семье не нужны живые мстители, Курапика, — девушка почти задыхается, сердце вот-вот прорвет грудную клетку. — Ты знаешь поговорку: «Перед тем как мстить, вырой две могилы»? Была ли ты готова умереть? — Куроро ведет носом вдоль линии шеи, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи. Она не боится попасть под чужие взгляды, в темных углах полно парочек разных полов и никто не заметит. — Готова ли умереть сейчас? — Курапика шумно выдыхает, когда Куроро кусает за чувствительное местечко около ключицы. Девушка дрожит, кровь наполняет тело едкой смесью из ненависти и восторга. Сейчас в голове ее ясно и страхи уходят. Все маски сорваны и она смотрит на черную голову горящими алыми глазами.  
  
— Да, — Курапика поднимает руки, смыкая их вокруг чужой шеи. Ей не нужно Нен, чтобы чувствовать сейчас чужие эмоции, они давно делят на двоих одно чувство. Куроро обнимает ее, смешивая их дыханье:  
  
— Ты нравишься мне, Курапика. Знаешь, я всегда беру то, что мне нравиться. Поэтому… Как насчет твоей жизни? У меня еще никогда не было такой ценности, — Куроро усмехается, когда алые глаза расширяются в шоке. Женщина касается пальцами чужого века:  
  
— Невероятно… Знаешь, глаза твоих соплеменников быстро мне надоели, — откровенничает она, лаская пальцами нежную кожу. — Но твои… Твои глаза прекрасны. Возможно потому, что ты живая. Будет жалко лишаться такой красоты, — Курапика не отводит взгляда. Впервые она не думает о мертвых, о своем долге, о пустоте, которую не в силах заполнить. Наверное, Курапика слишком эгоистична, а еще слишком устала. Она слишком слабая, сколько бы не претворялась перед друзьями. Слишком малодушная и трусливая. Никогда не смогла бы убить человека, не сойдя с ума от произошедшего, поэтому мысли о мести остаются лишь мыслями. Девушка подставляется под чужую ласку, чувствуя себя невероятно легкой. Липкие нити паутины бережно и нежно опутывают ее, сворачивая в кокон. Курапика позволяет себе тонуть в чужих объятиях, чувствуя холод стали у горла. Она ведет пальцами по точеным скулам Куроро и ни о чем не жалеет.  
  
Рука Куроро, мягко скользнув вниз, замерла, упираясь в грудь.  
  
— Ты отдашь мне его?  
  
— Стало твоим четыре года назад. 


End file.
